Aubrey In TemporalLand
by Reshiramgirl88
Summary: In a land filled with madness and curiosity, there lives a girl by the name of Aubrey. Grieving over the loss of her mother, Aubrey lives with her older sister who is planning many surprises up her sleeve. But what happens when nothing goes as planned and she literally falls down the rabbit hole? (Dedicated to the lovely ASiriusWriter01!)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**HEY GUYS! Remember me? Yup, it's the mysterious Reshiramgirl88.**

**Well, this isn't really a normal story. This is dedicated to my lovely friend ASiriusWriter01.**

**If you haven't already read any of her stories, I would really recommend them. They are simply amazing and awesome. I absolutely love them.**

**Well, as some of you may know, she wrote me a story for my birthday. And it was absolutely phenomenal. I would really recommend going to read it.**

**Well, in response to this little surprise. I wanted to write her something. **

**And well, I guess this is it.**

**But before I begin, I want to say something. Well, more like sing.**

_**On the first day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**A friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the second day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me: **_

_**2) OTP shippings**_

_**And a friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the third day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**3) New characters **_

_**2) OTP Shippings**_

_**And a friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:  
9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**11) Laugh filled times**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**12) Moments of feels**_

_**11) Laugh filled times**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever!**_

**Thank you so much Sirius, you are too amazing.**

**And I hope you like this little gift.**

**I present to you,**

**AUBREY IN WONDERLAND!**

Prolog: Madness

In a world where Shiny Celebi's run around in girly waistcoats, Grovyle's can appear and disappear, and everyday calls for a celebration. You're probably wondering how to live in this world. Well, to survive, some say you have to be as mad as a hatter.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Our story begins many years ago, with a desperate mother trying to make ends meet.

She was meeting with her closest advisors, trying her best to propose the idea of exploring the hidden land and temporal tower. But everyone turned her down. They scoffed at her, claiming her idea was sheer impossible.

But with her quick wits she retorts, "Gentlemen, the only way to achieve the impossible, is to believe it is possible."

They called her insane, absurd. Even said that kind of thinking will ruin her.  
She was desperate enough to take that chance.

At this moment in time, the mother's youngest daughter, Aubrey, walks into the doorway. Her face is grim and pale.

The entire meeting comes to a standstill as they all turn to look at the small girl.

"The nightmare again?" The mother asks with a look of concern on her face.

Aubrey nods without saying a word.

Her mother looks at the small watch her husband had given to her on their first anniversary, the strolls to her daughter. As she passes her cohorts, she states bluntly, "I won't be long." She follows her daughter into her room and tucks her into bed.

"I'm falling," the little girl explains with wide innocent eyes. "Down a dark deep hole. I see, these strange creatures."

"What kind of creatures?" Her apprehensive mother asks as she pushes hair out of the little girl's face.

"Well, there's a Dusknoir. A shiny Celebi in a girly waist coat. A smiling Grovyle." She answers.

"I didn't known Grovyle's could smile." The mother pitches in with a small smile.

"Neither did I." Her daughter agrees. "And then there is an Uxie."  
"An uxie?" She wonders as looks at her youngest daughter with dazzling eyes.

"Do you think, I've gone around the bend?" The little girl asks, with worry splattered over her face.

Her mother looks down at her daughter and feels her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm afraid so. You're mad. Completely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."

This small remark makes her giggle with joy.

"It is only a dream, Aubrey." The mother simplifies. "Nothing can harm you. But if you get too frighten, you can always wake up. Like this," She lightly pinches her daughter's arm, as she gives a playful ow.

The mother pets her cheek before giving one final kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Aubrey."  
"Goodnight Mom."

**-Author's FYI**

**Sirius, I hope to have the second chapter done by New Years. But I just wanted to say, Thank you so much for being my friend.**

**You are so amazing and phenomenal. I don't think I would be the same person I am today without you.**

**Thank you.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI  
OH MY STARS! RESHIRAMGIRL88 IS ALIVE!**

**Yes yes, I am. I just got a little busy for a while and had no time to write. So yeah. The reason I am updating this story is because this is actually ASiriusWriter01's Christmas present. And yeah.  
You probably heard this before, but you should totally go and read some of her stuff because she is super duper amazing. GO CHECK HER OUT IMMEDIATELY!  
Anyways, like I did last year, here is a little Christmas song parody.**

**Enjoy, Sirius.**

**(BTW this song was literally my jam when I was a kid. It is Dominick the Donkey)**

**HEY THIEVERY THIEF!  
(Aubrey, Aubrey)  
It's the Time Gear stealing Grovyle**

**Thievery Thief**

**(Aubrey, Aubrey)**

**The Corrupted Stealing Outlaw**

**(La la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(La la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)**

**Thiefs got a little companion**

**Her name is Aubrey**

**The most stubborn human **

**You always hear her sass**

**When Thief needs to locate a Time Gear**

**With Aubrey he will drag**

**Aubrey he can see and hear into the past and future**

**Beause she has the dimensional scream ability**

**HEY THIEVERY THIEF!  
(Aubrey, Aubrey)  
It's the Time Gear stealing Grovyle**

**Thievery Thief**

**(Aubrey, Aubrey)**

**The Corrupted Stealing Outlaw**

**(La la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(La la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)**

**Treasure bag around his shoulder**

**And time gears in his hands**

**Hey! Look at Aubrey pass out**

**Carried in Thief's strong arms**

**A time gear guarded by azelf**

**A uxie in fogbound lake**

**And a mespirit in quicksand cave**

**They all communicate by telepathy **

**Warning each of Thief's crimes**

**HEY THIEVERY THIEF!  
(Aubrey, Aubrey)  
It's the Time Gear stealing Grovyle**

**Thievery Thief**

**(Aubrey, Aubrey)**

**The Corrupted Stealing Outlaw**

**(La la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(La la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)**

**There is actually more to the song, but I am both tired and don't want to spoil anything. SO yeah. Feel free to listen to it. IT is Dominick the Donkey. And yeah**

**Thanks for being my buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudy Sirius. Merry Christmas! **

Chapter 2: Carriage Ride

As the carriage barreled over the rugged landscape, Aubrey felt like her stomach was doing somersaults. Continuously flipping and turning, her stomach refused to settle. And she knew why.

_In a matter of moments her entire life will be planned out, with no opinion from her whatsoever._

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey raised her eyes, looking directly at her older sister's face. "Yes?"

A soft, cold hand curled under her chin. "What's wrong?"

Aubrey lowered her eyes again, starring at the ground. "It's nothing, Kate."

Kate's hand slowly receded. No matter how hard she tried, her older sister could never quite replace the motherly role they had both lost years ago.

Aubrey didn't have any family left after her mother died in a fire. Luckily for her, she was orphaned around the time she met Kate. Kate changed her life by begging her own father to Aubrey in. Ever though the family was a broken one, what with Kate's own mother having perished years before, the two girls were never as happy as when they were together.

"Aubrey." Kate's gaze jumped, from the dazzling ring on her left ring finger to her younger sibling's face. "You know you have to do this, right?"

Aubrey's head shot up. "I know. It's just that…" Her voice trailed off as her sister's gaze slowly turned into a glare. She sighed. "It's nothing, really."

Kate's eyes softened, and she patted Aubrey's cheek. "Now, now Aubrey, you know you can tell me anything."

She wanted to tell her sister. She wanted to spill her guts, literally and figuratively. But all the words she wanted to say, would only shatter her sister's heart.

The carriage was completely silent.

"Aubrey, I know you don't want to do this. But…" A small and defeated sigh escaped Kate's lips. "It is our duty. You know Father, he has high expectations of us." A tear slipped down her cheek, landing on the top of her ring. "And we don't always get what we want." She wiped away the small teardrop from the precious stone. Then she swiped the back of her right hand across her cheek, erasing all signs of remorse from her face.

Years ago, Kate had loved another. A tall handsome boy with a long green pony tail and eyes that were the color of freshly risen sunshine. She loved him. And he loved her. But Kate's father had come between them. Their Father hated the boy, for reasons that neither Kate nor Aubrey could quite understand at the time. Their father kept saying he was a traitor, a disgrace, the very definition of treason. But Kate still loved him, despite their father's disapproval.

Then that awful day arrived. Kate had snuck out of the house to see the boy, while Aubrey held up the fort at home, convincing their father that she never left. But Aubrey cracked like shattered glass and the two lovers were found out. Grounded and beaten, Kate was forced to live with memories of her betrayal, to show how you were never allowed to cross their father. And the boy was never heard from again. Until…

"You know whose party it is, right?" Aubrey muttered, waiting for the ice to shatter under her feet and fall into the depths of her sister's melancholy and painful memories.

Kate took a deep breath, "Its Grovyle's, I know."

Grovyle, the boy who caused her grief and torment. He was still alive.

Aubrey shifted awkwardly in her seat, "Kate?"

Her older sister's eyes hardened and her gentleness morphed into a glare. "It was over a long time ago, Aubrey. There is no reason to uproot those memories."

Trying to escape the waves of hatred, Aubrey shrank back against the seat of the carriage. "I was just-"

"Enough Aubrey," Kate snapped, absent mindedly twirling her wedding ring around her finger. After getting grounded and beaten over Grovyle, Kate was forced into an arranged marriage with a rich man named Zen Hedevary, the son of the powerful Duke Hedevary. Zen was a rather nice gentleman, but he was nothing compared to Grovyle. No matter how hard he tried, Zen would never be able to steal and mend Kate's broken heart.

The carriage began to slow as it trudged through the front gates of Thievianson manor.

"Do you love him?" Kate asked hastily, leaning forward in her seat.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey muttered, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Kate asked again, slower.

Aubrey's face slowly painted red, "I am undecided. I mean, he is not a bad guy…." Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second, are you still…?"  
"What? No way!" Kate began to blush and her fingers danced, spinning the ring around and around. "I loved him….a long time ago, not anymore."

The carriage eased to a stop.

With a racing heart Aubrey climbed out of the carriage and into her new her predestined future.


End file.
